


Soon

by DecemberKat



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Closeted Character, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberKat/pseuds/DecemberKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Oliver have been together for months, and the secrecy is starting to drive Ray a little nuts.</p>
<p>This started out as porn and morphed into something a little more angsty. Whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon

With the creak of Ray's kitchen window, he knew the kind of night it had been. He got up from his chair, the Sterling City vigilante was standing in front of him, hood down and his mask off. He was an incredible sight, all firm muscle and righteousness, and he was looking at Ray like he was the sun. He moved closer to the taller man, tilting his head to capture Ray's lips against his own, pressing forward.  
Oliver pinned the taller man against a nearby wall, both men breathing hard. Ray's eyes were half closed and when Oiver shifted his hips experimentally, he gasped lightly. Oliver's eyes widened and he did it again. This time Ray let out a light, strangled moan and bent down closer to Oliver's mouth. The archer closed the distance, chastely at first, then with increasing passion. He let go of Ray's shoulders and curled one hand up behind the taller man's head, with the other trailing downward. He could feel himself getting harder with each gentle brush against Ray's hips. When they came up for air, his lips were tingling, and Ray's dark eyes were half lidded with desire. Finally,  
"Bedroom?" Ray smiled broadly, hands resting gently on Oliver's biceps.  
"I thought you'd never ask." he breathed. He took Oliver by the hand, and pressed a light, chaste kiss to his mouth before leading him into the master bedroom, over to an expensive-yet-plain mahogany bed with white silk sheets and a dark forest green comforter. When Oliver spotted it, he laughed.  
"Expecting me?" he asked, tugging off his jeans and sweater. Ray shrugged, self consciously.  
"No! Maybe. A little bit. Actually, I--" Oliver cut him off with a kiss.  
"You talk too much," he said, unzipping the taller man's pants. Ray smiled and tossed his unbuttoned shirt off to the side, where it landed halfway between the bed and the hamper. His undershirt was next, making it this time on account of Oliver grabbing it and making the toss, only half looking.  
"Let me guess. You can think of better ways to occupy my mouth." Oliver chuckled.  
"Something like that," He'd nudged his knee between Ray's thighs, and laid on top of the taller man, rubbing his now erect length against his partner's. Ray moaned. "Boxers," he growled. "Off." Ray slipped out of his undergarments, erection bobbing free from its cotton restraints. He could feel Oliver's callused hands caressing his length, making him moan and throw his head back in complete abandon. He was entirely unprepared for when Oliver licked a stripe up his sensitive member, then wrapped his lips around the head of his penis.  
"Oh," he breathed. "Oh, God, Oliver!" He let out an involuntary noise of disappointment when he felt Oliver end his ministrations and walk away. Ray propped himself up on his elbows and trailed his eyes after Oliver questioningly. Finally,  
"Where do you keep your lube?" Ray let his head drop back in relief. Oliver wasn't leaving, he was just getting supplies.  
"Uh, bottom drawer on the left. Black dresser." When Oliver came back, Ray couldn't help but stare at the other man's well-toned body, the bluish tattoo on his right shoulder, the various oblong scars scattered about his hips and torso. When he looked back up at Oliver's face, his mouth was set firmly and his jaw was tense.  
“Wow...” Ray breathed. Oliver shifted uncomfortably.  
“Look, if it's gonna be--”  
“It's fine!” Ray blurted out. Then, more quietly, “You're beautiful.” That last comment seemed to be some sort of trigger for the last of Oliver's defences to come tumbling down. His eyes softened and he smiled gently, crawling back into bed, lube in hand. He settled himself between Ray's long legs and squeezed out a sizeable glob of lube on his finger. Ray tilted himself more at an angle towards the other man and smiled at what was to come. He shivered when he felt the first cold touch of Oliver's lube-covered fingers. When he felt Oliver breach his opening he moaned, prompting Oliver to add another finger and scissor Ray's hole, gently at first, then faster, adding fingers one at a time. Finally Oliver removed his fingers, only to replace it with his generously-lubed cock and press it gently to Ray's entrance.  
When Ray nodded his consent, Oliver slowly, tortuously, began to breach the taller man's rim, adjusting occasionally. Ray groaned, leaning back onto Oliver's cock.  
“Oh, God, you're beautiful.” he whispered. Oliver curled his fingers around the taller man's length and began to stroke. Ray leaned his head back onto Oliver's shoulder, eyes closed rapturously. He could feel his orgasm pooling in his gut, a bright heat that grew with every touch of the other man's hand around his twitching cock, and from the sounds coming from Oliver, was really wasn't that far off himself.  
Finally, Ray felt himself tilting over the edge, pulsing around Oliver's cock, and spurting out over the green comforter. He felt Oliver coming soon after with a strangled cry and a kiss to Ray's shoulder. After a moment, he eased himself out of Ray and grabbed the box of tissues on the nightstand. Ray leaned down on his hands, breathing hard. He felt Oliver getting up off the bed and heard the rustle of his uniform.  
“Oliver?” he called softly. “Going already?” He got up, running one hand through his hair nervously. Oliver stilled.  
“Yeah,” he sighed, tugging on his mask. “I need to get home before Thea wakes up.” Ray sighed.  
“Y'know, we could just tell people,” He came up behind the archer and wrapped his long arms around his shoulders. “We don't have to keep it a secret.”  
“I--” Oliver started. “I just don't want to tell people just yet.”  
“Why not?”  
“I--”  
“You're not one of those… tortured, self-hating queer guys, are you?” Oliver laughed.  
“Well, no, I...”  
“I'm already out to the general public, if that's what you're worried about. Felicity knows.” Oliver felt his stomach flip-flop.  
“About us?”  
“Well, no, I mean, that I'm bi. But if you don't want to come out of the closet just yet, I can respect that.” Ray felt his boyfriend relax in his arms.  
“Thank you.” he said. He turned to kiss Ray one last time before opening the window to leave.  
“Oliver?” The archer paused. Ray's eyes were wide, mouth parted slightly. “I love you. I… I just want to be able to tell people about the person I fell in love with. That's all I want.” From beneath the mask, Ray could see Oliver smile gently.  
“Soon,” the archer promised. “When this trouble with Ra's al-Ghul blows over. I promise.” Then he was gone. Ray sighed and turned back towards his bed. Soon, he thought, could never come soon enough.


End file.
